


Get A Room

by wellthen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fighting Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthen/pseuds/wellthen
Summary: The training rooms are a public space, for everyone. Drabble.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 38





	Get A Room

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned that these two probably spar every single day (it was in a great fic I can’t find, if it was you let me know!) I can’t imagine a world in which that sparring is anything but NFSW.

Catra slammed her knee into Adora’s ribs. Adora stuck one under Catra’s stomach and swept her to the floor, her hands wrapping around the collar of her shirt to lift and slam her into the wall.

“EXCUSE ME!” 

They both looked up. A Bright Moon guard Who had clearly been trying to get their attention for a while looked back at them disapprovingly. She dropped her staff from a fight stance to her side.

“The two of you aren’t allowed to fight in here anymore.”

Adora scoffed. “Excuse me? I think there must be a mistake.”

The guard set her jaw without changing her facial expression. “No mistake.  
This is a public practice room. The two of you spar almost every day, and it is... “ she considered multiple words before finally settling on “not sportsmanly.

“The Guard Council spoke with Queen Glimmer, who said if you had any problems with it to tell you find another private room to practice. “

Adora scowled at the guard, then at Catra, who wasn’t even trying to pretend not to laugh.

“come on,” she said, putting her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “ let’s go find a more private place to practice.” She smirked at the guard. “Race you to the bedroom.”


End file.
